Currently most power supply sockets/switches have panels mounted on their surfaces to make the power supply socket/switch appear more beautiful and elegant,
Usually the panel is secured to the wall-mounted power supply socket/switch through screws or through grooves and projected blocks, making it difficult to disassemble. Sometimes the panel hook or socket/switch surface may become damaged if force is applied improperly, making disassembly inconvenient.